


Pokémon Go Fuck Yourself

by shsltrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, i need to die, this game is not legit, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltrash/pseuds/shsltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where two gay dorks play Pokémon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Go Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a thing. :')
> 
> inspired by a comment i received on instagram loll

"IT SAYS THERE'S AN EEVEE NEARBY HINATA-KUN!"

Hajime looked up at his gushing boyfriend from his phone and rolled his eyes. This game sure is a cheap thrill, alright.

"I'm not even sure I'm doing this right," he looked back at the device in his hands, which showed a Rattata giving him a stink eye. He'd been throwing Pokéballs in random directions for five minutes, wasting the majority of them.

"Hinata-kun, we have to go to the park," Nagito had wide eyes and a wide, dimpled smile. His misty pools of grey and green flicked down to Hajime's screen, seeing his dilemma. "Here," he tugged the electronic away from his clammy hands. Not that Hajime was curious, he peered over his lover's shoulder as to what he was doing. Nagito's slim, pale fingers swiped the screen, hitting the Pokémon in the center of the circle. Within a couple seconds the Pokéball was motionless on the ground and he had caught the Rattata.

"You are very welcome," Nagito said with a smug smile. Hajime smiled warmly at the boy in front of him. "Now we have to go to the park!"

"Why the park?" asked Hajime. "What's so great about the park? Don't you hate it there?"

"There's a Gym there. And like three Pokéstops."

He put his face in his hands. "I don't get your Poké vocabulary..." Hajime sighed.

The giggle that Hajime knew too very well found his ears when he felt a cold hand slip into his.

"Hey, hey..." Nagito's sweet voice flooded his senses. "After this, we can go back to the apartment."

Hajime looked at his perfect boyfriend and thought..

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> LOL THIS SUCKSS
> 
> I'm working on a huge story, its fucking huge. Very large. Long, and wet. Like my di--
> 
> jk I don't have one
> 
> but it's gonna be great. 
> 
> komaeda plays the violin and majors in music theater.
> 
> you're supposed to be confused and maybe disturbed.
> 
> ;)


End file.
